Talk:Kayle/@comment-4664737-20130617045219/@comment-4664737-20130620031550
^ Holy wall of text. I did say what made her fun was her long ranges. Did you know her W has one heck of a long range for a non-ultimate heal? And her R was awesome when saving somebody's dying ass from a great distance. That's what Riot didn't like. Yes. Her Q was good for initiation, slowing enemies when either retreating or chasing. And even if you're a Support, the damage amplification made sure you were contributing a pack of damage there because for most of the time Support Kayle would max Q and W first and lastly E. That's where the items come from. Kayle's E provided her a huge splash and magic damage but then again what would you do with that for a Support Kayle? Your Support build would mostly rotate around Support-ish items. Offensively speaking, Abyssal would sound great and Iceborn too for a great offensive front. Defensively, Solari and Bulwark are excellent choices. Kayle would excel supporting with whatever either choices of items she gets but that's the common trait. It's a common path for Supports. Now come the unique part. What made Support Kayle so unique and seducing? The long range heal and invulnerability. We took her as a Support (Back-up plan: turn into AD when your team is in trouble) because of those excellent ranges. Pop that heal for a nice restore and MS boost. Pop that shield to save somebody from premature death. And it came with excellent ranges. That's what made Support Kayle so unique and aggressive in lane. Now the nerfs to those ranges set us Support Kayles back in a considerable margin. Do you even play Kayle as a Support when you decided to debate with me? That's what made her so good. Them long ranges. Now they're gone and we're to check again who to take now since people sees it as legit now. "If you're going as Support Kayle, why not choose another?" There's Lulu with a shield, a polymorph, a Health boost with a slow aura to go and, oh, there's that nice faerie that give you a nice magic damage boost. Janna has a tornado and it's got a long range. Great for pushing, harrassing and disruption. She's got a shield too with an AD boost to go with it and a familiar to slow and speed herself up. She's got a, wait for it, an AoE heal ultimate. Boom, baby! Thresh, sweetie, gimme that shield and pull from afar. That nice push and pull's giving me hotties. That ult was so hot them enemies melted! Yeah! Here's a new contender. It's a fish with a tidal wave, a stun, a heal and a magic damage boost! Forgot about them slows too. Yeah! Give it up for Nami! And you're late Sona, you just missed the party. See my point? Support Kayle was great once, not now. You may have a Support-ish edge in fights and games but Support Kayle was one of a kind. She truly was an angel there.